Project Summary: Core A, Administrative Core The Administrative Core will serve as the organizational foundation for research activities of the Udall Center, and play a critical role in ensuring that the Center will be both a national leader in and local resource for PD research. The Core will ensure that the Udall Center is a resource for career enhancement of Udall Center investigators and an effective organizer of periodic, Udall Center-specific outreach activities for the local and national PD patient/advocacy community. The Administrative Core is directed by the Program Director, Dr. Standaert. He is assisted by the Program Administrator, Ms. Katherine Belue. The primary mission of the Administrative Core is to promote the integration and function of the Udall Center components and activities, and provide the infrastructure required for Center communication, decision- making and administration and the activities of the Program Director. The Core will support and organize periodic meetings of the Center Executive Committee, project staff, Internal Advisory Committee, External Advisory Committee, and collaborators. The Core will ensure that all components of the Alabama Udall Center maintain compliance with NIH policy requirements, and will prepare and submit annual progress reports for the Udall Center, and coordinate attendance of the Center Director, Center Administrator, and Project and Core Leads at the annual Udall Centers meeting. The Core is responsible for coordinating activities that fulfill the Udall Center Mission Statement for Training: ?Training for physicians, scientists and the community today to accelerate progress in PD research and treatment, and education to develop the scientific workforce and community partnerships of the future.? The Core seeks to enhance the integration of the Alabama Udall Center with UAB internal Parkinson disease research programs, promote the integration of the Alabama Udall Center with other Udall Centers and national programs in PD research, and develop and conduct outreach activities for the local and national Parkinson community, including an annual Udall Center symposium to present research results to the local community. The Core will support the Udall Center web site and social media outreach. The Core will maintain an accounting of resource generation and related utilization, and steps taken to maximize the research utilization of these resources within and beyond the Udall Center. The Core will coordinate data and resource sharing both between Udall Center investigators and with other Udall Centers and outside investigators and organizations. The Core will coordinate interactions of the Udall Center with NINDS staff, including providing advance notice of manuscripts and publications to the NINDS program officer and working with the NINDS Office of Communications and Public Liaison on press releases highlighting Center accomplishments.